


Seven Days Together

by kunkles



Series: Still At Beacon [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ruby makes only a brief appearance but every appearance she makes is a blessing so, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), some feelings. mostly horniness but. love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunkles/pseuds/kunkles
Summary: A series of mostly smutty connected one-shots featuring the bees & maybe another few pairings, rarely





	1. new toys and a cat's relief

**Author's Note:**

> reading my previous fic, Ten Minutes Alone, isn't required but highly recommended.

Having a book section in a sex shop isn’t the most common thing in the world but it’s what kept Blake in the shop for over an hour. She knew exactly which toys to get for this week long bet, or game, and she eventually chooses a fiction book she’s sure that Yang will like. She has two ideas at once; she can incorporate her new book into the game with Yang by making her read it aloud, and she really should buy some new underwear for her. She rips and tears it off a bit too often. She pulls the hood over her head tighter to assure herself that her ears are hidden before taking her scroll out the front pocket and opening the chat with her girlfriend.

“ _ Hey, is your bra size still in the double D’s? I think i owe you some new underwear. _ ” She types out, finding herself having to ask. She’s sure they were that size when they started dating a year ago, but Yang’s chest has started feeling a little heavier in her hands lately. She starts the short journey toward 

“ _ nope. 30E now _ ” the reply comes back. Blake has to spend a few moments keeping certain images out of her head.

“ _ That’s a significant increase, Yang. You haven’t been buying new bras? _ ”

“ _i tried but_ _why bother when they’re getting bigger so quickly? my back hurts like shit tho._ ”

“ _ That is exactly why you should buy new bras _ .” Blake types as she reaches the shopping center, almost walking into a wall when she forgets. “ _ If i knew i was breaking one of the few pieces of underwear that fit you, i wouldn’t have torn it off last night, i’m sorry. _ ”

“ _ dw about it babe. going braless helps anway. if ur buyin me a new set can u make sure its rly cut? _ ”

“ _ Did you mean cute, Xiao Long? _ ” Blake hopes the snark is read properly in her reply. 

She puts her scroll away when she enters a fast food store, her stomach starting to grumble in protest at being empty. She buys a burger and decides to eat in store, slightly regretting her choice when she becomes hyper aware that she could be exposed as a faunus at any moment should her hood fall. She feels her scroll buzz at least a dozen times, though she doesn’t look until she’s finished her food. All she finds from Yang is a dozen repetitions of her name sent one after the other.

“ _ Yes, Yang? _ ”

“ _ ur cute _ ”

“ _ You’re cuter. _ ” Blake smiles as she types before quickly using the hoodie’s strings to pull the hood tighter. “ _ I should get going before i use all my battery. See you later <3 _ ”

She feels another few buzzes in her pocket when she puts her scroll away, but doesn’t bother with looking. She can guess the exact words of Yang’s affections anyway. Clothing and underwear stores are her next stop.

 

Yang, meanwhile, sighs when she sends the last text to Blake, putting her scroll back on the desk she’s sitting at in the library. She’s lazily put on a loose shirt and shorts, and has found herself lonely and a little bored. She’d thought about asking to join Blake but worried about seeming too needy or annoying despite constant reassurances. Ruby and Weiss are nowhere to be found and not answering their scrolls, team JNPR has vanished into thin air, and she’d finished all the homework she got at the first chance she had. She looks around at the books surrounding her but feels only a bit of sadness seeping into her heart instead of a desire to read. She’d normally masturbate the sadness away and use the post-orgasm clarity to choose something to do, but the fact she’s in view of multiple other students stops this thought train completely. That, and of course her raging need to win the challenge she’s been given from Blake. A thought enters her head while she blankly scrolls through social media, closing it to open a new contact to text.

“ _ hey velvet, u free? _ ”

 

After leaving the shopping center hours later, Blake has started to regret buying so much at once. A dozen bags are hard to carry at once and she has to take a quick break on a public bench. It isn’t comfortable and getting back to Beacon may take ages at this rate, but she pulls her hoodie up just a little to take a long sniff. She always finds that Yang’s hoodies smell faintly like a bonfire, a side effect of her semblance. It’s comforting.

 

It isn’t until early evening that Blake and Yang get to see each other again. Blake had murdered her scroll’s battery playing a strategy game based on the Vytal Festival Tournament that Ruby got her into while on her bus ride back to Beacon.

Yang spent the day sparring and training with Velvet and Fox. She’s a little sore all over and currently laid back in bed, spread out as if making a snow angel. She’s starting to zone out when she suddenly snaps to attention as the door opens, first spotting a bright yellow hoodie to recognise her girlfriend entering the room carrying at least a dozen shopping bags, some much larger than the others. She springs up from the bed and bounces slightly in place, waiting eagerly for Blake to put the bags down before rushing over and trapping her into a bear hug. She says nothing for a few seconds, simply taking in Blake’s smell and warmth.

“Hey,” she says finally, pulling back just enough to look the faunus in the face, “I missed you, in case you couldn’t tell for whatever reason.”

Blake simply leans back and smiles, nodding when Yang finishes speaking. She quickly stretches so she can kiss her nose. She’s very, very tired after a day of being hyper aware of her faunus heritage and carrying around all the bags full of loot she’s bought. She takes a quick look around the room to find they are the only two occupying it.

“Where are Ruby and Weiss?” She asks, barely able to contain a yawn now that she’s back in her warm, quiet dorm.

“Weiss’ll be back in the next hour or so, i think.” Yang replies, releasing her hold from Blake, “Ruby’ll be out until late, she’s on a date with her girlfriends.”

Blake nods. She pulls Yang’s hoodie off and takes one last quick smell before unceremoniously dropping it to the floor next to her feet. She’d admit secondary relief from the warmth it enveloped her in, but it’s nice that she doesn’t need to take her bow off.

“In that case, do you want to try on some of the clothes i got you? Having you model it for me could be fun.”

“Why, Blake Belladonna, i think you might be trying to seduce me.” Yang says with a large hint of shock in her voice, dramatically placing her hand to her heart.

“Perhaps. I do want to make sure everything fits too. I may have gone a bit overboard with the bras, lingerie, and shirts that i got you.”

Yang almost squeals with excitement, though she immediately pretends that she hadn’t. She’s always thrilled when Blake gets her gifts. If she admits such tonight in particular, she knows it won’t be long until her face is being pulled between Blake’s legs. She wouldn’t complain normally but with the challenge going on, she’s trying to keep the idea out of her head. She gives Blake a nod and watches her go search through her excessive amount of loot. She picks one out and holds it out toward the blonde.

“Normal underwear. Not exactly sexy, but important for you and the health of your spine.”

Yang smiles at her and takes a look through the bag to find a few simple, identical beige bras labelled as size 30E.

“All beige?”

“Sorry, larger sizes tend to just a bit less cute.”

Yang’s smile doesn’t falter until she goes to take off her shirt, at which point she freezes in place.

“Could you.. Uh.. turn around? That’s dumb. You’ve seen me naked dozens of times but..”

Blake raises a questioning eyebrow but does as asked. She’d tease the blonde normally, but understands the odd nervousness. She jumps in her skin when Yang’s shirt is thrown into her and over her head, but she takes the opportunity to take another sniff. This one smells of sweat and ash.

“Yo, it fits pretty well!” Yang almost shouts, obviously very excited. She bounces in place as Blake takes a seat on the edge of their bed, looking her over. “Looks alright too, eh?”

“Indeed it does, sweetie.”

The blonde, despite having been dating her for nearly a year, still isn’t used to pet names coming from Blake’s mouth. They’re few and far between, and her face goes a bright strawberry red. She sheepishly runs a hand through her hair.

“So i, uh. Hmm.” She tries to say something, her words jamming in her mouth. “How about the lingerie..?”

Blake nods, quickly picking up a second bag and throwing it to her.

“You want me to turn around again?” She says, not bothering waiting for an answer before turning around. She’s trying to ignore the growing warmth and wetness from between her legs, the excitement of finally seeing Yang in the lingerie she brought her only making it worse. She turns around when Yang clears her throat to get her attention, unable to not stare when she sees Yang standing there in a dark purple lacy bra that leaves very little to the imagination. It takes her a good few moments to come up with enough brainpower to form any words, the majority of that time staring at Yang’s significant bust.

“Purple suits you too, Xiao Long.”

Yang’s face reddens and a smile spreads on her face, hooking her fingers into her shorts and dragging them down her legs. Her panties are taken along with them.

“That make me look better?” she says sarcastically, knowing full well she’s shortcircuting her girlfriend. She walks over to and starts straddling Blake’s lap with the intention of trying to top her, or at least feigning the intention. She concedes the very moment she feels a hand grab her ass, and another hand grab her hair. She’s pulled down flat with Blake underneath her, squeaking when her girlfriend starts placing kisses along her neck.

 

Blake gets to work with no hesitation, biting down and giving a good couple of seconds of strong suction to leave a nice purple mark. She smiles at her handiwork with excitement bubbling up into her chest when Yang’s body go limp on top of her, a sign she’s doing good. She does, however, start to regret their position when her legs start to cramp within a minute.

“Could you stand back up for a second?”

“You’re done already, Belladonna? My weight on top of you make you nut already?”

Blake stares the blonde in the eyes, her face blank. She places her hands on Yang’s chest, hesitating for a second to garner a reaction, before pushing with her full strength to send Yang flying into the air. She giggles a bit when Yang lands on her feet but stumbles backwards all the way to Weiss’ bed. She smirks at her and gets up, pulling off her clothes. She takes a moment to put her scroll on the nightstand.

“I just need to get comfortable.” She says, pulling off both her bra and underwear before getting underneath the duvet. “I’m sure Weiss will appreciate your ass on her bed, by the way. Get over here.”

Blake holds the duvet open until her girlfriend climbs in, wrapping an arm around her. She drops the duvet over them and relishes in nearly getting to be skin to skin with the busty blonde, content with the warmth from both her and being comfortable in bed. She grabs Yang’s cheeks and pulls her face in for a nice long kiss, tugging just a little on her hair. She does whine a little when Yang pulls back.

“I thought you’d be rougher tonight, Belladonna.”

“I’m not really in the mood tonight. But you should put that mouth to better use, Xiao Long.”

She puts her hands atop Yang’s head and starts to push her downwards under the covers.. 

“I haven’t shaved for a while, i hope that’s alright.”

  
  


Yang is happy to oblige. She’d be the first to admit that pleasuring Blake does a lot for herself, a good reason for bottoming out. She simply smiles and nods to Blake’s comment about not shaving, not giving a single solitary shit about any hair down there. She herself hasn’t shaved a day in her life and Blake hasn’t complained once.

It’s rather warm under the duvet but she gets between her girlfriend’s legs quickly, eagerly pushing them apart and squeezing the faunus’ thighs. She brushes a hand on Blake’s pubic area, planting several kisses onto her thigh.

“Good girl,” Blake says, her voice breathy and slow. 

Yang only makes a small, quiet, “mhm” moment in response, moving her hand from Blake’s public area to rub a single finger into her clit. She notices Blake’s leg twitch, feeling the heel of a foot press into her back. She knows she’s doing well despite getting no noises in response, knowing full well that Blake is extremely quiet during sex. She rests her cheek on her girlfriend’s thigh and presses a second finger into her clit, pressing a little tighter and rubbing in slow deliberate circles. The heel pressed into her back digs in tighter and she smiles, moving her hand to lean in and plant a kiss into her clit.

She moves to continue but the click of the door opening makes her freeze in place, unsure of how to react to the idea they may have been caught yet again.

 

Blake had plugged her scroll into the wall and started going through it, leaning back and using her girlfriend as a relaxation device. Yang is normally a little more aggressive when eating her out, but Blake isn’t complaining with a slower pace.

She’s lucky that the duvet is pulled over her chest when Ruby walks into the room. She almost throws her scroll in panic but keeps her cool, being sure not to move in the hopes that Yang isn’t discovered going to work.

“Hey look, it’s Ruby. Wow. Hey Ruby, i’m so glad you’re here. What a great time for you to return. Hi Ruby.”

She’s very sure she nailed it.

Ruby squints and looks at the brunette suspiciously, leaning forward as if it’ll bring a startling revelation upon her. 

“Heey Blake. You been drinkin’?” She asks, hands on her hips in an attempt to look more authoritative. It isn’t helped by her bright pink hoodie.

Blake shakes her head in response, but can’t stop her face getting red when she feels Yang bites into her thigh. She makes a quick note to punish her afterwards, any thought of relaxing and letting Yang work leaving her head.

“Suuuuuuure.” Ruby says sarcastically, leaning forward further to the point where her spine is at a near 90 degree angle. She stands up straight before continuing. “You seen Yang? She isn’t answering my texts and she’s the only one who i trust to make strawberry pie.”

Yang almost jumps out the duvet but is very careful to keep herself and Blake covered.

“Yo!”

Ruby crosses her arms and stares. She stares at Blake who refuses to look at her, face beet red and staring at the wall opposite her, and at Yang with an annoying smug grin on her face.

“Ugh. Uugh. Eugh. Will you two just… Can’t you… Ugh.” She groans, dramatically covering her face with her hands, groaning more when she hears Yang laughing. “Tie something around the door handle or something! Anything!” She shouts as she leaves the room, slamming the door as hard as she can manage

 

Blake sees Yang turn to say something, though she flips them over nearly the instant that the door is shut. She throws the duvet off the bed and straddles Yang’s hips. She opens a quick message to Weiss along the lines of “ _ Doing stuff with Yang stay out the dorm for an hour thanks.” _

_ “ _ You have lost any right to using your mouth how you want. _ ”  _ Blake growls, throwing her scroll to the side with reckless abandon and grabbing Yang’s chest hard, squeezing hard enough to elicit a tiny sound of pain, or maybe shock from the blonde. 

“Do you think sitting on your face is a suitable punishment?” She asks, laying flat but not releasing Yang’s breasts from her iron grip. She presses her forehead into Yang’s and stares her directly in the face. 

“Y-Yeah.” Yang finally gets out, a little surprised at Blake going from zero to a hundred in so little time. She  _ is _ excited though.

Blake finally releases Yang’s chest only to pin her directly to the bed by pressing down onto her shoulders as she repositions. It’s only a few seconds before she’s hovering over Yang’s face. She’s horny enough that her pussy is wet enough to drip down her thighs, giving Yang a few seconds to stare before she finally plants herself onto her mouth. She sighs when Yang gets to work right away, tongue probing around her soaked folds to finds all her sweet spots. She makes an effort to make a few louder noises as she starts grinding against her tongue, grabbing Yang’s hands to make her grab her legs. She squeaks when Yang scratches down her thighs, making her clench around her head until her clit finally starts getting sucked on. Her entire body starts to shake just a little as quick waves of pleasure pulse through her, grabbing the blonde’s hair and nearly pulling it out as she purposely gives her girlfriend a few quiet moans.

“G-Good girl…” She takes a few moments to get out. Dirty talking is half of why she enjoys sex, but it gets hard when she’s the one receiving. She opens her mouth to say more but only tiny squeaks escape when Yang’s hands wonder to grab her butt, her tongue circling Blake’s clit and stopping every few seconds to flick just underneath it in the exact way that the faunus likes. 

Blake can squirt but it’s a very rare moment, usually only accomplished with an orgasm from penetration, but apparently her body has decided that today is an exception. When she feels her orgasm building quickly she leans forward to brace herself on their pillows with one hand. The free hand is used to pull her girlfriend’s hair as hard as she can manage, of course. She accidentally pulls out hair as her orgasm shoots through her body and she squirts both into Yang’s mouth and over her lower face. She still makes few noises but her chest heaves with extremely heavy breathing. She falls to the side, resting her head on Yang’s shoulder and placing an arm over her body.

“I think i may have needed that.” She admits slowly, breath returning to her body slowly. 

“I noticed.” Yang puts a hand onto Blake’s head gently, stroking her hair.

“You know, i have a new toy i bought to use on you. We have an hour alone, we could try it out?” Blake asks, energy quickly returning to her tired muscles. She grabs a tissue from the nightstand and wipes Yang’s face off. She bounds up excitedly when Yang nods, quickly searching through the bags.

She comes back with a fairly large box, opening it and putting a large dick shaped vibrator on her girlfriend's stomach. 

“That it?” Yang sounds genuinely disappointed, having owning a few vibrators already.

“Sort of. You want to try it out?”

 

Yang nods, gingerly spreading her legs. She reaches to grab it herself but her hand is grabbed and moved by Blake, who herself grabs the toy. Yang grunts as the toy is pushed straight inside her with ease, having got wet herself while having her face sat on. Her breath hitches in her throat when it’s placed as deep as possible into her, but Blake then lets go of it. She about to speak when she’s shown a small remote with two buttons on, and she immediately realises that it’s remote. Her body convulses slightly when it’s turned on, vibrations hitting her g-spot. Her pussy heats up the longer it goes on, but it’s very soon when pressure starts building up. She desperately reaches for something to grab onto, eventually finding a grip on Blake’s head, who’s laid next to her and apparently watching with extreme interest. She feels the pressure about to release, finding a sweet orgasm, when the toy is abruptly turned off.

“You can’t cum, remember?” Blake whispers directly into her ear, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Blake.” Yang starts, coming to a second realisation. “I think this challenge might end up murdering me dead.”

The faunus giggles, shifting to rest half her body onto Yang’s. She looks down at the blonde’s chest, reaching around and finally unhooking the lingerie she got her earlier in the day. She throws it to the side before licking up Yang’s breast, biting down softly next to her areola. She turns the toy back on and watches Yang go back to convulsing on the spot, having to weigh her down to make sure she doesn’t accidentally roll off the bed. She takes Yang’s nipple into her mouth, sucking gently while listening to the moans coming from her mouth get louder and louder very quickly. Her free hand moves down between her own legs, fingers pressing into her own clit.

She turns the toy off again when Yang starts to near scream, even having to try muffling herself with her own hand. It’s not very successful, but it turns on Blake enough that simply rubbing her clit brings to her a second, quieter orgasm that makes her bite down on Yang’s breast hard enough to leave a mark.

She lets herself catch her breath, looking up at Yang doing the same.

“I think that’s enough for today. It’ll be bordering on torture to edge you too much, i think.”

 

Yang nods. All her muscles are aching and sore, but she’s left satisfied. She’s allowed to wrap her girlfriend into a full hug, pressing her face into Blake’s neck.

“Hey. I found your bow earlier, under the bed.”

Blake laughs a little more, which spreads to Yang. They spend a few minutes laid in bed and taking each other in, enjoying silent company and each other’s touch. Blake takes a quick moment to put on a shirt and pants, throwing a few to Yang too. She leaves the dorm door open just so Ruby and Weiss will know that it’s safe to enter before they cuddle back up against each other

“So, what would you say if… perhaps.. Zwei was gonna come back an’ stay with us for a few weeks?”

“You cannot be serious.”


	2. Intermission - Early Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yang gets a cold early on in their relationship, Blake tries her best to comfort her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on having chapter 2 done & uploaded by now but a cold is currently destroying me  
> So naturally I wrote something short & self indulgent with what little brainpower I have

Yang stumbles into her team’s dorm and heads immediately to bed, practically jumping straight to the top bunk. Just this morning she had woken up and felt better than she had in days, seemingly free of the cold that had been plaguing her. Any memory of what she’s done during the day is hazy at best and her vision feels off, as if her depth of view has been altered. She had woken up to find herself sneezing and coughing within the hour, her head fogging up. 

She spends a few minutes in bed, hiding under the duvet and squeezing her eyes shut as if her headache will vanish. She appreciates the warmth and quiet for a short while, doing her best to relax, but eventually realised that nobody had followed her in. She pulls on her hair in frustration, guilt starting to settle into her heart before she hears the door open and close.

“You’ve been lookinh terrible, Yang.” Blake says, doing her best to keep her voice down. 

“Can’t you call me pretty anyway, my dearest Blake?” Yang says from under the sheets. She goes to say more but she’s sent into a coughing fit, pressing her face into her pillow. Then she peeks out from under the duvet to find the faunus looking at her with concern plastered onto her face. Yang smiles at her despite most of her face remaining covered, the image of her new girlfriend standing on her bed to be tall enough amusing her to no end.

“You’re very pretty, Yang. Please don’t breath on me.”

Yang falls into a giggle fit, quickly followed by yet more coughing, her throat burning.

“Weiss is going to get you more cold medicine. She and Ruby are going to stay with Juniper while you get better so they don’t get sick too.” Blake says, placing her hand on Yang’s head. She’s not sure how comforting it is, so she goes to remove it before Yang takes hold of it and keeps it firmly placed.

“Blake.”

“Yang?”

“I’m going to be really, really sick.” 

 

The blonde eventually falls asleep on the bottom bunk after being moved there by her girlfriend, a sick bucket placed by her on the floor. She tried to protest, to stop her, but Blake is laid next to her reading a book. The last thing she wanted was to get her sick too, but she conceded when the company made her feel just a little better.

Blake looks over at her propped up on the headboard, sat up but fast asleep after saying that sitting helps keep her stomach stable. She signs when Yang coughs in her sleep, looking more and more pale as the evening goes on. The cold medicine didn’t seem to help too much and she wishes nothing more than being able to help.

She reaches over and puts her hand back on Yang’s head when another coughing fit reaches her, brushing her hand through thick blonde hair. A small smile reaches her face when Yang leans into the touch with a small whine. Holding the girl close would be her first instinct but she was right too, she couldn’t much afford to get sick either. She gives her girlfriend a quick kiss on the top of the head, pulls the covers further over her, and gets out the bed. She’s sure Weiss won’t mind giving up her bed for a few days.

A small pang of sadness goes through her when she watches Yang subconsciously try to find her. She has to ignore it so they can both rest, settling into Weiss’ bed for the night.

 


	3. Beginning of day 2 - Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake breaths out another new toy, ready to edge and tease Yang all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but. Think of this more like a teaser for the proper chapter than a chapter by itself. I'm still sick but i wanted to do something for this fic. Hopefully i'll be able to write something proper within another week

Blake Belladonna hasn’t been one to slack off on her schoolwork for months. Ever since a one on one talk with Yang during a depressive episode she’s always got her homework in on time, always been able to concentrate on her classes, ask for help when she needed it, performed well during training missions, everything. Her grades have maintained a steady high, even if certain events and mental illnesses keep it from being perfect.

Today is not shaping up to be a day where she can concentrate fully on her work. One of the toys she’d brought for Yang yesterday was a pair of panties with a vibrator built in.

Turning it onto the lowest strength while they’re sat alone together at the back of their first class is endless amusement. She refuses to look as Yang gets the minimal amount of stimulation in a near empty class watching an educational movie, her faunus ears picking up on her grabbing onto anything she can find. She hears Yang’s breathing get just a little heavier, nothing noticeable to anyone else but something that she can pick up on with ease, turning the strength up just a notch. She smiles when Yang coughs to stifle a quiet moan. Then she turns the toy back off to earn a small sigh of relief. 

She’s not going to give Yang any stimulation higher than that while they’re out in public, or at least around people. The entire idea is to remain subtle and edge her for the day.

She rests her hand on top of Yang’s, squeezing it ever so slightly.

Sparring for the next class is going to be fun.


	4. Day 2 - vibrators and gym time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days in and the bees are already starting to compromise in their need for orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm 90% recovered from the Flu so. I got to write something. This section was only being meant to be a small part before the proper part, but it got longer and better as i focused on it more so i think it deserves it's own chapter. Hopefully it's alright lol

Yang has learnt very quickly the engineering and design feats that come from Atlas, how their technology is extremely compact and strong with a near unending power supply.

The vibrations coming from her Atlas tech panties were nothing short of tortuorous. They were focussed entirely on her clit and she can barely hold back, desperately grabbing onto anything she can to keep herself stood as her knees threatened to give out. Pressure is constantly building between her legs, barely able to hold an orgasm back. She can feel her thighs getting sticky, her juices nearly dripping down her legs as she desperately needs stimulation but also desperately tries to hold herself back. She can hardly hold breath in her lungs, her throat getting hoarse as she gulps in air in between muffled grunts and moans, her muscles starting to both seize up and stretch as far as possible, her lower legs involuntarily stretching even while her knees threaten to drop her to the floor.

She’s been in this precarious position for nearly five minutes now. Once everyone else had cleared out the changing rooms Blake had snuck up behind her and told her to get changed quickly, because the vibrations wouldn’t stop until she left the privacy of the changing room. Blake had been slightly cruel and kept the toy built into the underwear on full strength for most of the time, leaving Yang unable to actually put her gym clothes on. She’s pretty sure she’ll get some form of punishment from the faunus if she removes the panties, though she’s managed to don herself with a pair of sweatpants and her sports bra. She’s extremely tempted to call it a day and deal with this state of dress in public, dealing with anybody but Blake staring at her chest in the way she’s used to. They’d get a good shouting at is what she means, maybe Blake would suspend them from the wall.

Her legs are less than a full half second from giving out, her hands barely able to get a grip on the locker she’d reached for in a haze, when Blake finally shows her mercy from outside the room. Her clit stops throbbing so much as the vibrations hitting it slow to a crawl, the burning redness cooling down along with the rest of her body. She spends a few seconds taking a few deep breaths to regulate her breathing before steadily standing back upright. She’s prefer to spend more time assuring herself that she won’t come, that she won’t end up on the floor after her knees buckle beneath her, but she knows she has no time as the toy hasn’t actually stopped and that Blake won’t give her much time. She quickly throws on a dull yellow tank top, briefly dropping her pants to wipe her thighs dry in case any faunus in the gym have a particularly good sense of smell. She stumbles on the way out of the door, her knees yet again threatening to give out as the strength of the toy increases before ceasing entirely when the door squeaks open.

“I hate you so much, Belladonna,” Yang says with attempted fake anger in her voice. She only manages to get across pure exhaustion and breathlessly though, her face beet red.

“Aw,” Blake replies, cupping Yang’s face, “You’re all frustrated, aren’t you?”

Yang pouts at the faunus, sticking her tongue out.

 

The scheduled lesson/activity for this period was meant to be tournament style sparring with randomly chosen opponents, but opportunity came knocking when Professor Peach had met the class instead of Goodwitch, informing them all that she was covering while Goodwitch was sick. She’d told everyone to practice in whatever way they saw fit, from sparring to the gym or even studying different types of Grimm. Most students had chosen to spar with each other simply because it’s the best for practice, but Blake and Yang had opted for the gym along with maybe another half dozen.

The blonde had naturally chosen the punching bags set up in the corner of the room away from everyone else, a way of both keeping herself in shape and making sure nobody with keen senses can smell the incessant buildup covering her thighs still. She’s glad that all but her and Blake have left the gym to return to sparring, saving her from any potential embarrassment. A good workout keeps her distracted from the need for stimulation well enough but the right movement, the right actions or a lull in the action brings her desperation back flooding into her head, but her faunus partner has been focussed on keeping her focussed. The spot between her legs aches with need and her muscles ache with the exercise, but Blake eggs her on still until a particularly hard hit splits the punching bag. The filling pours onto the floor as Yang stretches and pops her back, Blake putting her hand on her shoulder.

“I think you killed it, dear.” She says, squeezing the blonde’s shoulder lightly. She doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before she’s pressed against the wall and pushed into a kiss, Yang lightly biting down on her bottom lip. She lets out a small squeak when a hand wonders down onto her ass and squeezes down.

“Have i been a bit too torturous, Xiao Long?” She gets out during a brief moment taken to catch their breaths, grabbing Yang’s waist and switching their positions. She takes a second to make sure her shoving her girlfriend into the wall didn’t actually crack the wall before putting a hand up her shirt, resting her palm on a rock hard set of abs. She uses her free hand to keep her quiet when Yang opens her mouth to reply, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the pulse. “I have a proposal for you.” She removes the hand from Yang’s mouth.

“I think nineteen might be just a little early to marry me, Blake, but i don’t think i’d said no.” The blonde teases, putting her hand on Blake’s head between her faunus ears. “Will you make Ruby wear high heels during the ceremony? Can she keep her hood?”

Blake chuckles and lightly taps her on the shoulder. “Not what i meant. Not yet at least.” She retorts, not noticing Yang going red. “We have a little over an hour for this period, right? So i’ll give you an hour free from my little challenge.”

“Sounds great, i’ll take anything you’ll give me at this fuckin’ point. What’s the catch?”

“You need to earn it right here and right now. During the free hour, i’ll be in total control. I’ll tie you to the bed and do what i want to you, and make you do whatever i want to me. Maybe i’ll make you come multiple times.” Blake whispers into Yang’s ear, taking ahold of her hand. She pauses for a few seconds waiting for an answer but laughs when her girlfriend just stares at her dumbfounded. “So?”

The faunus’ pants are dropped almost as soon as she’s given a nod. She takes a brief scan around the empty gym to make sure nobody is hiding, or lingering around the door waiting to come in. When she finds it clear she drops her underwear around the ankles with her sweatpants, her crotch fully exposed to the cold air. She grabs Yang’s head with both hands and slightly pulls her downwards, enough to tell her what to do but not force her into it. “Well?”

 

Yang’s breath hitches in her throat as it does every time Blake undresses in front of her, eyes scanning the body available to her. It’s a few moments before she does what she’s told and gets on her knees, leaning forward and taking a sneaky sniff. The eight months of dating Blake has given her an appreciation of the subtle smell she’s noticed when Blake gets horny and needy, even if it isn’t extremely obvious to anyone else save for previous partners and perhaps not even them. She never expected the faunus to be the type to shave before they started dating but finds her smooth most of the time, but the stubble that had started growing in has only grown more. She brushes a finger over the small brush that’s likely to vanish within a few days, enjoying the tickly feeling. A handful of fingers pull at her hair until she plants a kiss into her girlfriend’s thigh, earning a very quiet and subtle sigh from her. An idea enters her head. She bites down hard onto the soft flesh, her hands grabbing onto Blake’s ass for support until the suction leaves a nice dark purple mark. She looks up and looks her girlfriend in the eyes with a mischievous smile on her face, knowing full well she’s defying instructions given to her.

“Did i mention that you have a time limit, Xiao Long?” Blake tells her, looking at her scroll with her free hand. “Less than ten minutes until your free hour is meant to start.”

Yang looks up at her with a pout, squeezing her girlfriend’s ass tighter as if doing so will get her to change her mind or slow time time. She releases one hand and uses it to run a finger over Blake’s slit, earning a very quiet moan as it comes back rather wet. She presses the finger against her clit and rubs in small circles, the hand in her hair gripping just that little bit tighter as she plants more kisses onto Blake’s thigh. She continues until she feels Blake’s legs quiver, prompting her to add a second finger to her clit for a brief few seconds. Then she removes her fingers and moves both her hands to grab onto Blake’s thighs, replacing her fingers with her tongue by pressing it flat against her slit and running her tongue up it to earn a real pleased sounding sigh from the faunus.

She looks up for approval while savouring the taste, Blake’s juices easily covering her tongue. She sticks her tongue out when Blake smiles down and nods at her, her hand guiding her back between her legs. 

Yang’s hands grip tighter onto the flesh of Blake’s thigh as she flicks her tongue to the side of Blake’s clit, exactly the spot she knows gets a reaction out of her. One of many spots she’s found in fact. Her tongue gets her another squeak from the faunus, who’s being unusually vocal despite the fact every sound she makes is still quiet. Yang knows that Blake is usually very silent, usually making little to no noise during sex, so she knows that she’s either doing something extremely right or that Blake is hornier than she’s been letting on. She brushes the tip of her tongue over the bud, the hand on her head nearly pulling her hair out as she does so.

“Wait.” Blake says, letting go of the blonde between her legs. “Get up.” She instructs, untying the bow binding her ears.

Yang obliges and quickly finds herself with her hands bound behind her back. She knows from experience that the knot is easily breakable if she tried, by tying her up does little except turn her on more, especially with the needs and wants to be handsy that are blocked by a simple bow around her wrists. She follows instructions perfectly when pushed back down to her knees and pulled back between Blake’s legs, immediately getting to work. Her mouth is covered in wetness as she takes Blake’s clit into her mouth, sucking on it softly and subconsciously pulling on her bindings in an attempt to grab onto her thighs. She’s happy to swallow all the juice that gets in her mouth, revelling in Blake’s taste while she sucks harder and harder on her clit, her hair being pulled even harder than usual.

She has to take a quick breaker to breath, looking up and watching Blake’s chest heave under her sweatshirt as she struggles to catch her breath, her face redder than Ruby’s cape and free hand being used to balance herself against the wall. She sticks her tongue out to use the tip to probe between Blake’s folds, exploring and watching Blake’s reaction as her tongue gets closer and closer to her clit until she’s circling around it. She can’t help but smile when she can see Blake’s chest stop moving when she holds her breath while she swirls her tongue around her needy clit, getting her tongue flatter to cover more sensitive areas at once.

She’s both surprised and not surprised at all when some of her hair is actually pulled out as Blake reaches her orgasm quickly, squirting over the entirety of Yang’s lower face. She keeps her face pressed against her girlfriend’s pussy for a few moments longer, sucking on her clit as she rides through her orgasm for a nice long few seconds. She leans back when she’s done and looks Blake in the face with a smug smirk on her own, knowing she’s done well and earned her free hour. Now she’s not busy she breaks free from her binding fairly easily without breaking the bow, putting it into Blake’s pocket when she stands.

Blake herself is having some trouble forming coherent thought, adrenaline and small waves of pleasure still pulsing through her body. She won’t admit to Yang that teasing her for two full days has quite an effect on her too, and that she needed this orgasm pretty badly. They’re used to having sex often as a couple, usually at least once a day. She finally remembers to pull up her underwear and pants when she can finally think again, faunus ears pressing flat against her skull when she looks around the gym as she does so, extremely glad that nobody caught them in the middle of the act. She finds that less than five minutes has passed on the time minute time limit she set, a little surprised she didn’t manage to last all that long.

Yang has to cup Blake’s face and kiss her cheeks half a dozen times to get back her attention, starting to get a little restless to getting back to their bedroom.

“Blake. Hey Blake. You wanna head back to the dorm?”

“Sure. I’m going to treat you well, but i hope you know that i am going to absolutely destroy you.”


	5. Intermission 2 - Totally Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blake is definitely straight, right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not long enough for it's own fic so here's an intermission written when i couldn't sleep  
> maybe i'll write more about this idea & extend it later

Yang stares at the blank paper in front of her, unable to think of anything or pick up the pen. She either excels or at least keeps up with a large majority of her schoolwork with decent greats but anything involving public speaking eludes her as much now as it has her entire life. She tends to overthink the entire thing and freeze up, hence the reason that she’s trying to physically write a script.

“Stupid, dumb, animal idiot, useless moron.” She mumbles to herself, head in hands.

“Really, Yang? Should i leave?” Blake pipes up from her bunk without looking up from her own work she’s doing on her pillow, her tone as flat as always.though her faunus ears perked up.

Yang panics immediately with extreme worry that she’s actually upset her friend, quickly turning around to look her in the face. “No no no, i didn’t mean you. I was… I meant… I just-”

“I know, Yang.” Blake interrupts, holding her hand up to make her stop talking. She rolls from her bed and stands in one swift motion, moving over to and placing a hand on Yang’s shoulder before the blonde even notices her move. “I was just teasing. I don’t see you struggle too often, what’s giving you trouble?”

“That fuckin’ speech Port assigned us.”

“The one about building your weapon? It’s only supposed to be five minutes long, you can wing it.”

Yang simply shakes her head in response, slowly dropping to rest face down on the blank sheet of lined paper. “Nooo, Blake. I hate public speaking. It’s shit and terrible, and horrible. I can’t do it.”

Blake squeezes the blonde’s shoulder tighter and Yang feels a significant about of tension ease from her body, a simple touch from the faunus being enough to calm her growing nerves. Those same nerves start returning once the hand is gone, however.

“I have an idea. We’re going to need snacks. When i return i’ll take you out, you are going to wing a speech to me, and me alone. You can write down the points you liked, the points you didn’t, and repeat the process.” 

Yang turns her head in anticipation of a response, a slight redness spreading on her cheeks at the idea of being alone with Blake, but finds only the closing door with a familiar figure passing through it.

She knows it’s not a terrible idea on its own, but the appeal of spending more time with her partner is what seals the deal.

 

“Just ask her out already.” A squeaker voice says from behind a rudimentary curtain, the top of a head and a pair of silver eyes making a good target for a pen lightly thrown by a blonde sister.

“Y’Know i can’t! There’s no way. She’s straight anyway.”

A pen is thrown back at the blonde, hitting the back of her head harder than it hit the redhead’s.

“She  _ just  _ asked you out! You’re about to go out with her!” Ruby whispers loudly, obviously holding back her shouting voice, simply because watching her sister be useless with her crushes is more frustrating than all the homework and missions she’s experienced in her two years at Beacon

“Not on a date, Rubble. It’s a homework thing. Totally platonic. I’m not interested anyway, i can’t date Blake.”

Ruby pouts. Then screams silently. Then makes a mock strangling motion toward her beloved older sister.

“When you two get married and i, the obvious choice, give the best man speech the only thing i’m saying is that  _ i told you so _ . Because you’re stupid.”


	6. Day 2 - Lactose and Girl Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has no impulse control, and Ruby needs to be stabbed in the butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who

Ruby throws her shoes to the floor without a care as she enters the dorm, jumping in her skin when Blake greets her when she fully expected the dorm room to be completely empty this early in the day.

“Hey, Blake! I thought you were at the gym with Yin,” She replies with a smile, cracking her knuckles after using a burst of her semblance to sit on the edge of her top bunk.

“Yin?”

“Yang! Y’know, like yin and yang?” Ruby replies, putting her fists up together as if to make the idea clearer.

“Ohh. Well, she’s just in the toilet.” Blake tells her, propping her book back up to read. She spends a few seconds staring at the page but no words enter her head. “Does your sister have even one brain cell?” She asks loudly, almost throwing her book to the side.

Ruby jumps in her skin again after she started focusing on her scroll, releasing a gulp of breath she got stuck in her throat. 

“What’d you mean?” Ruby asks. She knows that Blake is messing with her, but a pit of anxiety builds in her stomach with the worry that Blake and Yang have actually had an argument. She lays down on her stomach and faces the faunus, her arm dangling off the side.

“She and i were coming back here to have an hour or two alone, right?”   
Ruby nods.

“On the way back she decided she needed to get food. A lot of food.” Blake says and doesn’t elaborate, as if she’s explained everything.

“Since when’d you care ‘bout that? Y’know she needs to eat a lot.” Ruby says with a tiny bit of worry in her voice.

“No, no, her getting food isn’t the problem in of itself. The problem is that every single thing she got had dairy in it.”

Ruby giggles a bit, unable to get the smile off her face. “Yeah, okay, i see the problem.”

“A slice of pizza,” Blake starts to list, counting off on her fingers, “a cheeseburger, a cheese and ham sandwich, and a milkshake. Why is she like this?”

Ruby bites her finger to keep from laughing, knowing full well how much Blake’s very presence keeps her sister’s impulsiveness in check, despite Blake seeing it as the opposite.

“She would’ve had much more if you weren’t there. It’s sweet you’re staying to look after her though.”

 

“Y’all talkin’ about me?” Yang interjects after leaving the bathroom, her hand resting on her stomach in an attempt to ease the ache as she slumps back onto her bed, resting her head on Blake’s shoulder.

“Just ‘bout how stupid you are.” Ruby says, flipping back over and holding her scroll up to play a game.

“I’m going to  _ make _ you stop eating dairy, one day.” Blake says, stroking her hand through the mess of Yang’s hair. “You’ll be recovered soon.”

Yang only groans in response, burying her face deeper into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. They spend a comfortable few moments like this, Yang listening to and feeling Blake’s breathing while she picks her book back up. Then she raises with a realisation, looking over at her sister.

“Wait, hold on. Why’re you here Ruby, shouldn’t you be in class?”

Ruby looks over at her blankly, the cogs turning in her head as she tries to remember why she returned to their dorm in the first place.

“OH!” Ruby shouts, rolling off her bunk, landing perfectly on her feet and putting her scroll back in her pocket. “I gotta stab some girl juice into my butt ‘n’ get changed.” She jumps to her wardrobe, looking under the discarded pile of clothes for the box she safely keeps her needles in.

“Girl juice?” Blake asks Yang quietly, making sure to not accidentally upset her team leader.

“Her hormones,” Yang clarifies in the same hushed tone, kissing Blake’s forehead after she nods, “Need any help?” She asks Ruby, looking over at her sorting through her box.

Ruby nods and sticks her finger through a ring she makes with fingers on her other hand, finally finding the needle she’s labelled for use today, taking half a step to the bathroom while looking at the sister to tell her to follow her.

“Ruby i love you to hell and back, but i’ve told ya a dozen times: that isn’t a “give me my hormones” gesture, that’s a sex gesture.” She says as she complies, following her sister to privacy.

“And i’ve told  _ you _ that i’m reclaiming it.” She replies, using her semblance to vanish into the bathroom to avoid talking to Yang about it in an attempt to make it seems as if she’s right.

Yang smiles and briefly turns to Blake, shrugging at her, before following her sister the rest of the way.

Blake smiles at their goofing, shaking her head slightly when Yang shrugs at her. She goes back to her book, briefly wondering to herself about where Weiss has been as she hears a very quiet “ow” from the bathroom.


	7. Beginning of the final day - cramps and resignations

Blake Belladonna groans as the sound of the toilet flushing once again floods the dorm room. She lays flat down and squeezes the pillow over her head in an attempt to drown it out, though her sensitive cat ears still pick it up easily. She hasn’t had more than a half hours worth of sleep in hours and it’s now nearly 3am. She removes herself from the too flat pillow and looks over at her girlfriend as she lays back on top of the bed, not bothering to get underneath the blankets. Blake knows that’s a bad sign.

“Yang Xiao Long,” Blake starts, very tired grumpiness tainting her tone, “when are you going to stop destroying our toilet? Its driving me a little mad.”

“Think about what it’s like for me.” Yang replies. She sighs blindly grabs the bottle on the table on her side of the bed, greedily gulping it down as she watches her girlfriend uncover herself from the pillow.

“I think you’re meant to sip water when you’re sick.”

“If i’m dehydrated, it’s gotta be better to get more water quicker. It’s science!”

“Sure.”

Blake pulls her half of the duvet tighter over herself and hides back under the pillow in preparation for further noise, hoping to dull it and get some rest.

“Are you… mad at me?” Yang asks quietly, placing her bottle back on her nightstand gently to try to not disturb Blake. She forces a smile on her face when she peeks back out at her from under the pillow, despite feeling like she’s just a few seconds from bursting into tears. Upsetting her girlfriend is tantamount to hitting her head against the wall.

Blake responds but shuffling over, resting her head on Yang’s shoulder and draping her arm over her body, her hand pushed under her shirt to rest on her presumably still cramping stomach. She almost falls straight to sleep when she blinks for a little too long.

“No. No, i’m not mad. I’m just tired. Really, Really tired.” She says gently, grabbing her hand and rubbing her thumb over the knuckle. 

Yang buries her face into the mess of Blake’s bedhead hair between her faunus ears to hide how close she came to crying, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing tight.

“Go stay with Velvet or something. You need to get sleep for class tomorrow, or ya gonna die on the desk.” She says, unburying herself. “Y’know, Ruby’s already with Penny and Weiss is… actually, i’m not sure where Weiss is.”

“Uh… I think that she’s with Pyrrha? Last time i checked, anyway. I’m staying to make sure you don’t die in your sleep though.”

Yang laughs quietly a little, freeing her iron grip on her girlfriend as she groans in a mix of frustration and pain when a dull ache makes itself known in her abdomen, putting her hand atop Blake’s on her stomach. She presses down hard in an attempt to comfort herself, but it does little to help as the minor ache form into a sharp ache that feels like her entire body is being pierced. It lasts for a good 30 seconds and she curls into a ball instinctively.

Blake puts her hand atop Yang’s head and strokes through her hair comfortingly as she goes through it, moving off her in case she jumps back up into the bathroom. She kisses her cheek when Yang lets out a deep breath, stretching back out.

“You definitely have food poisoning or a stomach bug by the way. No chance that lactose is still doing this.”

Yang spends a few seconds pouting, finding it hard to admit that she’s sick and needs caring for. She’s spent her entire life being the one to care for everyone else, it’s sometimes difficult to be the one being cared for to the point where she starts to feel guilty, but she nods in agreement. She’s not entirely sure what she ate that’s made her sick, however. She sighs and rolls over to mirror how Blake cuddled her; resting her head on her shoulder and draping her arm however, but she rests her hand atop Blake’s clothed breast. They lay in silence for a short while, listening to each other breathing before another cramp bears its ugly head for a few seconds.

“Hey, Yang?” Blake whispers, sleepiness flooding her voice.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to forget that bet? Topping you isn’t nearly as fun without making you come.”

“I’m layin’ hear sick and most definitely dying, in a lot of pain, more dehydrated than the entirety of Vacuo, and you’re thinking about getting between my legs?”

“Yes…? I masturbate to sleep and haven’t had the chance, so certain thoughts are… plaguing me.” Blake admits quietly, squeezing the hand on her boob

“You jack off with everyone else in the room?”

“What? No, of course not. I masturbate in the shower and head straight to bed, of course.”

Blake stretches when Yang stays silent for a solid minute, barely moving. She’s sure she hasn’t said something wrong, she’d know if she did, so she’s wondering if she might have broken her girlfriend. 

“You okay there, Xiao Long?”

“Hm? Yeah. Yeah, i’m… great. I’m not stopping you from rubbin’ one out next to me.”

“Focus, Yang. I’m not masturbating next to you. It’s too late.”

“Right. We can give up the bet, yes, but only if i win by default.”

“If i remember, you winning means you get to top me, or take control at least. You’re going to make me masturbate for you, right?”

Yang’s face goes red, burying herself into the crook of Blake’s neck. “Maybe.”

“Okay, sure. As long as we can get back to just having sex when we want.”

Yang nods and goes to lay atop her girlfriend, but another cramp shooting her abdomen forces her to give up her quest and head back toward the bathroom, grabbing her scroll to give herself something to do on the toilet.

Blake, in the meantime, finds some immediate rest as she falls straight into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short, but this fic is nearing it's end. Either the next chapter or the one after will be the final since i want to move on to other ideas, but the next chapter will be as long and smutty as i can possibly manage.  
> Some intermission ideas are gonna be extended & made into their own fics so uh  
> enjoy i guess??


End file.
